The New York State Task Force on Life and the Law will analyze the appropriate role for state government in issues of genetics policy, identify specific issues involving genetic testing and screening most suited to legislation or regulation at the state level, and devise concrete recommendations for legislation and/or regulation to serve as a model for adoption by states nationwide. The specific outcome of the project will be a comprehensive report, designed as a blueprint for legislation and regulation in all fifty states. The project will enable state governments to take a leading role in responding to the social, legal, and ethical issues raised by developments in genetic testing and screening. The project will be carried out by the Task Force's standing membership, which includes prominent physicians, nurses, bioethicists, lawyers, community advocates, and religious leaders, in conjunction with the Task Force's three-person professional staff and a diverse group of specialist consultants. A Working Group, made up of selected Task Force members and consultants, will identify the issues raised by developments in genetic testing and screening most in need of prompt attention by state lawmakers and policymakers. In a series of meetings, the Task Force members and consultants will determine the goals that policy in these areas should seek to achieve, analyze the range of policy vehicles available to realize those goals, and formulate specific recommendations for state legislation and regulation. Throughout this process, extensive research support will be provided by the Task Force staff in consultation with the specialist consultants. Individuals representing a broad range of constituencies likely to be affected by developments in genetic testing and screening will be invited to provide expert testimony at Task Force meetings. In addition, a Governmental Advisory Committee, comprised of representatives from state legislatures and health departments across the nation, will assist the Task Force in identifying available alternatives for implementing policy goals, and in reviewing specific legislative and regulatory proposals.